1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromechanical component, particularly a relay, having a base body comprising at least one switch chamber containing movable parts and at least one further mounting chamber containing stationary parts and filled out with casting compound, and having a housing which surrounds the component in cuboid fashion, whereby an open housing side is in communication with the further mounting space and is closed such by filling the casting compound that the switch chamber, after the casting, is closed both by the housing and, under given conditions, by the casting compound both toward the outside as well as from the further mounting chamber, being closed moisture-tight. The invention also relates to a method for sealing such a component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German patent No. 29 01 077 discloses a sealing method for a relay whereby the contact chamber situated in the coil body is first pre-sealed by bonding on a two-layer coil. Subsequent thereto, this coil body is inserted into a cap as a whole and is cast out in this cap. A two-stage sealing is thus provided therein, whereby not only are additional work steps necessary but the overall volume of the relay is likewise increased due to the additional cap and the filling thereof with casting compound, since a tolerancing distance is present between the coil body serving as base body and the cap, being present at least at one or more sides and being filled out with casting compound.
German OS No. 33 18 518 likewise discloses a sealing method for a component wherein the component is also surrounded by a cap but whereby only the open connecting side is to be sealed with a layer of casting compound. For this purpose, it is proposed therein to glue a foil to the all round, lower edge of the housing cap and to fill casting compound in from above through a housing opening arranged siphon-like. Here, too, however, an additional cap over the base body is required, this, just like the siphon-like filling arrangement, requiring additional volume. This type of sealing is thus not applicable in every type of structure.
In components of this type, such as relays, at least one moisture-tight encapsulation is generally desired in order to prevent the penetration of rinse fluid and of solder agents into the contact chamber given flow-soldering of the component to a printed circuit board. A tight separation between the contact chamber and, particularly, the coil winding chamber is also desired in order, in addition to an improved isolation of the winding from the magnetic circuit parts, to particularly prevent the penetration of organic contaminants into the contact chamber, these deriving, for instance, from the wire insulation, and, moreover, in order to enable a better elimination of the coil heat to the outside.